Mortal Before Immortal
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: A life before a life. The nations once were human, they had faimly and were once a real human being. But, there tragic death came. Some were more painful then others. These are the stories me, The Death Angel, knows and remembers. For I wittness their death and their revivel. Saddly enough, they shall never remember who they once were.
1. Chapter 1 China

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 1**

**China (Chenglei Feng)**

I was the only boy with a faimly of my father, my mother and my two sisters. My name is Chenglei, and this is my life.

It was spirng time, simple and calm with the smell of sweet flowers everywhere. This morning was so cute, and I love cute so much. My mom always told me never to go anywhere near the forest. She always said that evil things lived there.

I didn't even know I was in the forest. I was skipping along, my ragged brown pants and white shirt skidded along the ground. They were my dads old clothing, I didn't mind at least they were warm.

The sound of a frog made me stop and open my eyes. Being only seven, I was at first alarmed that I was in a place I had never seen before. I slowly looked around my surroundings and let out a small whimper.

What was this place, please don't tell me I am in the forest! A creak was heard behind me, I turn my head slowly to see something stripped pass by my vision. I heard a low growl and a pair of yellow eyes watched me from a few distance.

I frozen with terror, it was a tiger. My dad warned me about these beasts, they shall kill a small boy like me. I was too afride to move, as the tiger watched me his eyes showed hunger.

I let out a whimper, it's ears pricked, It heard my fear. It let out a growl and warm yet cold amber eyes moved fast. I felt a ton of weight on me. Claws dug into my skin, I yelped in pain. But the monster didn't seem to want to let go.

A warm thing touched my face, the beast was tasting me. It purred with delight, and slowly faced me with a lust in it's eyes. Thye were so hard to look away from. Equal part intelligent and also a threat.

i felt it's warm breath touch my bare neck. It's warm tounge raspped aginst my neck, then pain filled my body. This thing was killing me. I tried to move, but it held me frim in it's jaw. Tears streamed down my face as I screamed in pain.

Something white filled my vision, I don't remember much. Except a cute furry animle with black and white fur had just attacked to tiger. It was a large as a human and had beady black eyes. Stood up on two legs and stared a tme.

My body was in pain as I gasped for air. Was this my destiny? To die right here? I felt something warm and wet touch my side. I looked down with what little vision I had left. It was a bear, but not any type of bear I had ever seen. It was that thing that saved me.

The bear whimpered and let out a growl of worry. My vision was growing black, the bear looked up it's ears pricked, and then it ran off.

"Chenglei!" it was my fahter, he held me in hsi arms staring at my eyes. I maganged a weak smile, I gripped his hand lightly.

"Da...dadd...daddy?" I stuggled to say his name, my neck hurt so much pain. He picked me up and began to run. Red stuff fell to the ground as we ran. He was saying somethingto me, but my hearing was fading.

It was so red, and so much pain was coursating through me. I heard a scream, my mother followed by a sisters sobs. My fahter was saying something, he looked sad, but why what was happing?

My vision started to fade slowly, the muffled stared to fade into nothing but silence. My dads mouth moved, my mother was holding my sister and crying as they cried.

"Daddy..." I said he bent down saying something. I made out the word 'kill' and 'bear'. No that bear saved me.

"Don't...hurt...bear...don't...kill...panda bear." I said, I saw tears stream down his face. Why was he crying? I felt so calm, so much peace started to fill me up. I saw a light fill me vision, was it the sun.

No it wasn't blinding me. But what was it, so warm. The sound fade, I couldn't see them anymore. All there was was the light. My memory started to fade, who was I? What was my name? I can't remember, what was my name?

_You are, China._

China, that sounds like a good name. So I am China. I like it., I smiled big as the forest settled around me. Now that I know my name, what am I to do?

A lot of years later

China looked out the window, his eyes stared into the nothing. His friend was a panda bear and he loved cute things. But, he could never remember why. His kid borther Japan was now 7. Seven why dose that age stick out to him?

Japan tugged on his shirt, China looked at the smaller country and smiled.

"What do youu want, aru?" Japan looked at him with sad eyes.

"Whats wrong China?" he asked in a small voice, China looked out the window.

"Nothing Japan, it's just at times I feel like I am forgetting something, aru.". China sighed at looked at his borther. Japan looked convied then saw paper and ink, and walked away to go draw and write.

China smiled, something about that boy seemed so faimler. The nation sighed and stared at the pond of fishes.

He looked deep in thought, _Yes...something very important._ He thought, though China could never remember what that very important thing was. Only the sound of a roar of a tiger and crying of a mother was all he could hear.

**Well that is my story on how China came to be in Hetalia. Cheak out my profile too vote on who you think I should do next. Read Review Whatever. Until next time LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2 North Italy

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 2**

**North Italy (Nari)**

Hello my name is Nari and I live in Rome. I really don't mind hoe odd my birth country is. In fact I'm a peace maker, I really don't prefer to fihgt. This makes me a victum of bullies. Howevery the way I am treated, my mom is always there for me.

She tought me how to cook and how to not make a mess when doing so. But, she just died last month leaving me, her ten year old boy. Outside ha snot been a great place either. Thoughs bullies have been getting more stronger.

I have a feeling that they will cost me my life. Today is Monday so I went out to get a breath of fresh air. But the sound of yelling alerted me to a group of boys. The bullies.

"Theres weak knees Nari!" one yelled, everyone of them charged at me. My eyes went small and I began to run.

I could hear their footsteps close behind me, their ragged breathing in my ear. I screamed, but a hand covered my mouth. Something cold and sharp thouched my neck. A stone carver.

"I wouldn't try that again Nari." the leader giggled darkly.

My brown eyes went wide and the sound of approching people made me sceram. a sharp pain periced my neck. Red stuff leaked out of my neck staning my shirt. The bullies disappered fast and two people entered my vision.

Their voice were muffled, but I could make out the word 'death'.

But I don't want to die. My head was spinning, I felt sick and tired . I want sleep, I should sleep. My eyes grew heavy, the pain started to fade slowly. I could feel my heart beat.

A hand gripped mine. I looked up to see a man with brown hair and a wide smile. I mouth something, blood dripped from my mouth.

"I don't want to die." I mouthed to him, he patted my head mouthing comforting words.

there was a bright light ahead of me, so pretty. My memory faded slowly, the light was so warm. Who am I? My eyes fluttered open and I saw a man in front of me. Who was he? Who was I?

"Good morning Italy, my name is Rome." Italy, yes my name is Italy.

Years Later

North Italy was always seen deep in thought. He would normaly cluch his neck and wince in pain. H enever knew why he felt pain there. Or a distant memory of a women humming a lovly tune as she cooked his favorite food. Pasta.

**North Italy won by 2 votes (AKA my friend wanted my to write him). Nexted is Russia! Read Review Whatever. Until next time LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3 South Italy

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Romano (Navi)**

I watch this man watch my brother die, Nari, my little brother was daed. This man didn't do anything to help him, he just watched. Then my brother stood up, but no he was dead.

Wait did he just call him Italy? No his name is Nari! I took a step forward, and the man looked at me. He look startled, but then he smiled and beckon me to him. I took a step back, was he going to kill me like my brother.

No may brother is alive, he's right there breathing and standing. Wait, a curl from the side of his head? What did this man do to him.

"Don't be afride, Navi." how dose he know my name, my eyes widen. He took a slow step forward, my body started to shake with fear.

"I need you just to come closer." he said softly, I gulped at his honey smooth voice. I felt like I could trust him, now that is what scared me. I turn and ran down the ally as fast as I could.

"Navi! NAVI!" I covered my ears and tried to drown out the sound. I was too busy running that I didn't notice a man in fornt of me. We colided head on. Only I fell back onto the concret. I looked up at the man in the pirate outfit.

"What do ye have here?" he asked to no one in particular. He bent down and scooped me up, I struggled soflty in his frim grip. His eyes scaned me and my face, then they widen.

He looked around and carried me off to an ally. I whimpered softly. Then he smiled very calm and warm like. I looked at him, he bent down to my face level after setting me down.

"Hello, what ye name?" he asked in a half and half funny acent. I smiled at his voice and tone, he made me feel safe and warm.

"N-Navi..." I siad softly, almost a squeak. He nodded and gave a toothy grin I giggled and looked down. My brother and mother was gone, it's just me. He noticed my sadness and gave a heavy sigh. With out me knowing he pulled out his sword.

"Navi?" he said in a low tone, I looked into his eyes. Still I didn't see the sword nearing my neck.

"How would you like to become my son or little brother?" my eyes widen at the offer, he barly even knew me. Why did he offer something like that?

"Y-yes! Y-You mean it?" I said, he smiled and nodded. Held out his hand, waiting for me to come closer. I smiled and nodded gripping the hand lightly. He yanked me forward and held the sword ot my neck.

My eyes went wide, he was in a position to kill me. I whimpered soflty and shook with fear, he gentlly touched my face and leadned to my ear.

"I am sorry pequeño, but if you want to be mine, then I must." he said, then quickly cut my neck. I felt no pain.

A light? What is this, what happen? All I remeber is...wait I don't remember. No who am I? I don't know any more.

_Shhh, calm down._

That voice so warm, so familer. I want to know who that is.

I opened my eyes and stared at the smiling man. Is that my papa? He smield and picked me up slowly.

"Hello, South Italy. My name is Spain, your new father." I smield at him, yes my name is South Italy. And I will love my father no matter what.

YEARS LATER

Romano, South Italy, always tried to remember how he and Noth Italy were brothers. But nothing came to mind, it was always a blur. Really sad, but at least he found happiness thanks to Papa Spain. And at least he dosen't remember seeing his brother die. Thats a good thing, right?


	4. Chapter 4 Russia

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Russia (Ivan)**

Hello my name is Ivan and I am eight years old. I live in china ton with my mom and dad...they aren't what you call 'loving'. My mom loves to smoke and gamble, and my dad loves to drink. Mom was pregnet with me at the time on her highschool end. My dad never wanted kids, but however the time period was different then now.

So here I am, I have to deal with cuts and brusies. But I have for eight years so it's no trouble. But now, they left me it's so cold here, and I'm in a furry blanket and coat.

I couldn't feel my legs my hands were going numb also. The wind howled outside, how could they leave me? I wanted to cry and scream for help, but my lips are frozon shut. Warm tears stung my cheeks, then harden to my cheeks.

Someone please help me. I can't survive for much longer. But I have no friends, they all abandon me. Just like my parents. Why, why me? I don't want it to end like this.

My eyes started to feel heavey. I was so tired, just wanted to close my eyes for a few moments. But my instinct told me I shouldn't. Suddenly a warm breeze hit me. A soft hand touched my head and rubbed my hair.

Unknown to me my body layed motionless, as frost layered on my hair. The warmth made me feel good, it was so loving I never felt this before. Who am I? I don't care, my names means nothing to me anymore. But why?

Nevermind that my name is now Russia. And i don't want anyone to leave me again.

YEARS LATER

Russia past was mystery to all, even to him. For at times the whimper of a small child echoed in his head. But sadly he could never remember whose whimper it was.


	5. Chapter 5 Canada

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Canada (Willam)**

How did it come to this? How did they forget about me? I blinked away the snow that fell on my face, my friends and me were playing hide and seek. I have been hiding all day. No one has called for me yet. No one has come to find me.

I pushed my legs clsoer to my body, trying to preserve warmth. I was shirvering with the frost around my shoulders. My once blond hair was now white with frost and snow covering it.

Someone please find me soon. I am right here, I am still alive. But, I knew not for long. the cold wind blew from the north. Up in Norta Dame near were the angels stood is were I was hiding. I was waiting for my mothers voice to be yelling franticly for me.

But all I heard was the bells ringing behind the church. Each one seemed to symbol my doom. Tears started to spill from my eyes and stun my cold cheeks. I don't want to die like this.

Why did they forget about me? What did I do to desever this? I am just ten, I can't stand this cold any longer. Mommy, daddy where are you? Why haven't you noticed your son is missing?

Footsteps were heard below, a man with long blonde hair stood below me. But he didn't here my cry for help. He walked on like nothing had happen. Someone help.

Somehting warm brushed against me. I looked up to see a light, so pretty so warm. The frost started to melt away from me. I smiled at the warmth, not knowing I was for getting something.

Canada, my name is Canada.

"Ello, are you alright?" I open my eyes to see the man with blond hair. How di dhe get here, wait where is here?

YEARS LATER

Canda never remembered why he was so used to the cold? He never knew why he was found on top of Notra Dame? He also never remembered why people always forgot about him.


	6. Chapter 6 Baltic Nations

**I Own Nothing (Except plot)**

**The Baltic Nations**

**(Louis, Edmund, Leon)**

My brothers and me normal went to our special, a hide out from the rest of the world. It was always the best place to go in times like this. We never really asked for much, always was happy with what we got, my name is Leon the youngest out of the three. Louis is the middle and Edmund is the eldest.

I am the type who is worried that the army will find us, then I don't know what they will do. Louis is just as scared as me, but tries to think positive of everything. And Edmund is the know it all, he says that they will never the terra is one they can't climb. But, I am not so sure he is right.

The Russia forces are always near, they are mean and hash to us. Were there own people, why are they so mean? Edmund says thinking like that will get me killed. He is so uptight, why can't he live a little.

_But, I didn't know out life would be short lived. And it all started on that day._

I really wanted to go with them to the hiding place, this time they allowed me to go with them. I was so excited, but at the same time nervous. I am just way to timid, or thats what Edmund says. Louis thinks I worry just the right amount, although we don't talk much either.

We started to walk to our destination slowly, the twigs cruched under our feet. Then we heard a sound that wasn't from us. I froze and so did the other two.

"W-what was t-that?" I stammered, Edmund gave me the 'hush' signal. And we started to move forward again. Then a arrow shot out from behind me, and I felt a sharp pain move through me. I let out a shriek then fell to the ground silently. They didn't even hear me.

"You've been quiet Leon, are you-" Louis turned around, but I was in the shrubs he couldn't see me.

"Edmund!" he said startled, Edmund tunred around to see Louis, but not me. His eyes went wide as he started to look around for me.

"Leon! Leon!" he yelled my name, but I couldn't move I couldn't even talk. He moved pass me think I had gotten lost, but I was right there. I could feel my back burn, and then my body went numb. The ground was slowly turning red around me. Is that my blood?

"Leon!" I heard someone above me, I looked up to the sky to see nothing. My vision started to grow dim.

"Leon! I'm here!" said the voice again, a light filled my vision and I was gone.

"Edmund I found him!" I yelled to my brother, he ran over to me to see Leon's dead form. His eyes were glazed over, and his skin pale from blood loss. Tears soaked my face, I can't believe he's was gone. I held his body and cried slightly. Even Edmund looked in pain.

I heard something shoot pass me, and I felt a sharp pain in my back. Edumn screamed as i fell to the ground and then he fell as well. There was a burning sensation on my ankle.

I looked at Edmund, but he was jsut laying there. I stared at the the glazed eyes of my older brother. Was the arrows poisoned? Then a brush moved and I turned to see a boy about my age tackle my to the ground. He purred with satisfaction as he saw me struggle.

thne he looked into my eyes, his were purple and cold almost like snow. I winced as he rubbed my neck. This was just wrong I like girls.

Then he leaned into my ear and whispered softly, and chilling.

"I will kill you, then you become one with me." become one, he dosen't mean...

Too late, I fell back off of hte neaest cliff. (Yes we were on a mountain). I felt my hands reach out to him for some help, he just smiled and truned away to the sound of a mothers voice. I felt free and weightless.

Then pain shot through my body as I fell to the ground. I landed seeing my vision blurr, then my world went black. I soon as that happen a light filled my vision. I was so big and bright.

I started to move to it, the closer it got the more my memories started to fade. But I swore I would remember my brothers, but i can't even remeber their faces or names. I just remember I have brothers.

Years Later

The Baltic Nations always seemed like borthers. But even though they were completely different, oddly enough none could remember why they worked for Russia. Only that they are the 'Brothers' or The Blatic Nations. Pity really, none will ever remember Edmund, Louis, and Leon. All they got from there mind was, _wait who?_


	7. Chapter 7 England & France

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Arthur Pendragon**

The great water stirred with white and blue's. The smell of salt and fresh morning dew mixed with the plants we grew. It was a peacful morning, but even a day like this can become a nightmare.

That is what I always say to myself, my name is King Arthur Pendragon. I would like to be called Arthur by anyone out there. Ths is my story, of how I died and why I was never found.

It started as a normal day, my brother and I were sword training. But I always knew with Excaliber at my side, I was always prepared. My knights were training for the uprising battle from another kingdom.

My other brother was leader of that kingdom, he was very power hungery. But no matter how hard I tried to get through to him, I never managed to get passed his ego.

I wanted to get a good look at my knights training before the impending battle. One knight named Francis was my most trusted mentor. He and I was always friends, even before I became King Arthur.

I walked through the stables with a worried mood. I had a horibble feeling today something was going to happen. It was just a mess, but i knew Francis was always there for me.

"Ah, hello my friend how be thy training?" I asked him, he was getting the horses ready for battle. He smiled at me.

"Be getting better at it, is thy king ready?" he asked me, I nodded slowly he frowned. There was nothing I could get by Francis, he knew my every thought.

"My king, what has thou be thinking?" he asked, I knew I couldn't hold it in forever. I sighed and began the long explaintion of what Merlin said. As I talked his mouth frowned even deeper.

"My king, this is disturbing news." he said, indeed it was. Rather dampen the mood of vicotry. But who was supposed to die, the two from Merlin's warning seemed to have everyone who knew on edge.

"Tis going to be a long battle friend." I muttered, he nodded softly and turned to get his gear on. The thing that was scaring me the most, was that I may lose my most trusted knight...and friend.

Just then the trumpet blared out, the enemy was near. The most dimwitted part was Merline insited I not fight in this one. I was the king, but even I was scared of what may happen I argued with myself for agreeing to such a stupid idea.

All I could really do was wait out the battle. And pray that my kingdom would not suffer to much.

It was a longest wait I had ever done, but succeded none the less. I walked out to see my knights walking or dragging along. I searched around for my dear friend, but I could not find him.

I walked up to my brother, he gave me a sad look. No it couldn't be true, no it's not that. I ran through the town, not caring who saw me. To the battle field stained with the red blood.

And there in there in the middle of the medow layed Fraincs. Tears began to spring from my eyes, I ran beside him and cluched his hand. His eyes were staringa at me. His breaths shallow and unclear.

"Arthur?" he said, he never called me by my real name. I shook his body trying to get him to stay with me. He jsut gipped my hand to stop me from trying, tears began to hit his body softly.

"Arthur, it's too late for me." he whispered softly his hand barly cluching mine. I couldn't just let him die, he was my most beloved friend. But what else could I do except hold him and wait for the end.

"You know, maybe even in another life we can still be friends." he said, I nodded slowly trying not the cry.

"I would like that my friend." i said through a chock of whipmers, I could only watch in horror.

"Yeah, that would be a place I would like. Even more if you would there." he said, he looked in a lot of pain. I soflty touched his face, doing my best to comfort him.

"Right, this isn't good bye. I'll see you again." I sighed, but even though my throte wouldn't allow it. He nodded weakly, and tried to keep his eyes open.

"Right Arthur, everything will work out for the better." he sighed softly, his eyes straining to stay open. Until they finally closed shut, and his hand went limp in mine. I cried out in pain, I buried my face in his blood stained shirt.

"Francis." I whispered softly, even though I knew he was gone. I gripped his hand even though it was cold and lifless. One was dead, who was the next?

"Well that is just a shame." said a voice behind me, I turned ot see Merlin. He helped me up slowly, even though I wanted to protest. He gave me a half smile, but I knew it wasn't okay.

I'd rather die here beside my firend. He handed my a drink, proble trying to cheer me up. I was kinda thristy from crying. I took a small sip, only to have my body to go into extrem pain.

I fell down beside Francis, and Merlin leaned down beside me. My body twiched in pain, I was glaring a death look at him. he leaned down to my ear.

"You'll see you beloved friend soon England." he whispered, my eyes widen. That two faced piece of fox dung! But I could yell at him to curse him. Until finally a feeling of peace washed over me.

And slowly my memory faded into the white that surrounded me.

YEARS LATER

Arthur Kirkland was always a great leader, and could be a great friend. But he always felt something was missing from his life. Why did he chosse the name Athur? Why dose he feel so close to France? And why id he so fasinated in the tales of King Arthur?

France always hated the Black Sheep of Europe. But yet he never knew why he felt guilty because he did. Was is because of soemhting in there past? No they always loved to fight with each other. But what was missing from his life? And why did he want to cry when ever he heard the name King Arthur?

And why were both men good at Sword Play?


	8. Chapter 8 America

**I Own Nothing (Expect Plot)**

**Alfred**

Fire and embers consumed my entire home, nothing but the smell of smoke. I blindly ran to the exit, but wood fell down in front of me. Tears began to fall, I was trapped.

How could it have come to this, it started as a normal day. Then pirates raided our home ans set the place a blaze. The smell of burned skin filled the air. I already knew my parents died. I tired to escape, but my every route turned up blocked.

Now all I could do was sit and wait to die. The flames rounded me, perventing me from any hope of staying alive. Tears fell to the ash and burned ground, I never wanted any of this.

I was happy, even though we were poor. I tried to be the hero and make life easier for my family. But in the end it was all in vain. My mother and father are dead, and soon I'll be too.

I laughed at my own ignorice, what else was there for me to do? I have lost it all, even if I survive I'll have no one to turn to. Death seems to be the only option now.

I curled up into a ball and began to cry. Tears of sadness and anger fell from my red eyes. I coughed again, the smoke was too much. I could barly breath, more or less see in front of me.

But then a figure stepped from the flames. It was a pirate, I wanted to fight him. But what was the point, nothing left to defend. I couldn't be the hero. I was never a hero.

He bent down to me and looked at my face. His eyes widen in shock at something. He girpped my shoulder, I looked at him. His feather was on fire and his green eyes showed trust. I felt safe near him.

He leaned in to my ear and whispered low.

"I could give oyu a new life." my eyes widen, a new life what dose he mean. I went to talk, but my voice couldn't come out.

He gave me the hush sign and held up his sword to my neck. My eyes stared into his, he only looked at me saddly.

"I'll make this as painless as possible." he said softly, all my fear went away. I closed my eyes and could feel his hand touch my face. The cold metal tip of the blade lightly tapped my neck.

"Goodnight America." he said softly. Then the world went black as a sharp pinch on my neck hit.

A light? Wait where did that man go? What happen to me? I have to many questions that need answers. Like this one. Who am I? Did he call me, America? Yes, America that sound like a perfect name. It makes me sound like a hero. My name is America, I'm the hero!

YEARS LATER

America never knew why he always had to be the hero. Nor why he hated to see someone trapped in a fire. It wa like he made a promise to always be the hero. Not for pouplar things, or to show off. But because, everyone needs a hero. But one thing remains a mystery. Why did he fell drawn to England that one day?


	9. Chapter 9 Japan

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Japan**

My name is Miharu, that's all I remember. I don't even know why I am here, or what I am. My grandfather, or my captor, has turned me into a perfect person. Or in other words a living doll. My pupils shrunk leaving my brown iris to cover my eyes.

I stared into the nothing, trying to remember how I came to be this way. Hm, oh yeah! I was coming ot see my friend, though I can't remember her name. But when I got here I saw her as a doll. Her father...?

Her father was a mad man! He used human parts and made them into...? Dolls! My head pounded to remember my true name, all that came up was Miharu. I was sad, I didn't even remember my faimly. Or my old life.

My friend was in another room, she also was staring off into the distance. I was the perfect person, so he used magic and made my body stiff. Most would think stuff liek that is not possible. Well China has had it's far deal with supernatural things.

Tears could never surface, I can never move to see sunlight. I was growing more and more pale. I couldn't even eat! I never felt hungry. I was left to the control of grandfather.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. I wanted to feel again, to know what it was like to be alive again. But no, I was never to feel anything like that again. I ahte it when peopel touch me, to know have no life in me. For them to see I'm just not happy. I'm not human.

My brain was still alive, that was hte only thing. I was still alive, ment to sufer this endless torment. But why me? Why did this have to happen to me? I remember I was a good kid. Kept up with my chores, helped my faimly. But after that, was a blank page.

Grandfather walked into the room with a smirk. He bent down to me, and left out a low spine chilling laugh. I wanted to glare at him, but my body wouldn't listen. I stared past him into the nothing.

He said something, but I couldn't here it. For all sound started to fade out. There in the distance was a light. Had death finally showed mercy to me? I didn't fight it, as my spirit started to walk to it. Death was nothing to fear.

*CLICK* My head fell to oneside. That sound echoed in my head. My final living side gave our. I was dead.

Upon entering my memory started to go fuzzy. Things that I held close as a doll faded in and out. I didn't fight, I was ready to move onto a next life.

With a knew name, Japan. Yes, that name is lovly. My feelings shall be rare. So that I may someday remember who I used to be. My eyes shall be the same. I can already picture myself. And something tells me that this life shall be a great one.

**YEARS LATER**  
Japan always was a odd one. He hardly felt anything, he always felt like a doll. But why? He could eat, laugh, breath, feel everything. But it always nagged at teh back of his head. He didn't know why either. Why did he never like being touched?

It was just to many questions. Oddly enough he never remembered that he once believed in what England did. Truly sad.

**I KNOW SHORT! But Japan is not one to say much. I wrote a longer one, but it made no sense. SORRY!**


End file.
